Piper Quinn
Piper Quinn is a 14 year old student in the ninth grade at Norrisville High School and a member of the New Norisu Nine. Alongside her best friend and partner, Cyrus Webb, she is secretly one of the Ninjas protecting Norrisville from monsters and evil. In particular, she takes on the mantle of the Violet Ninja, successor to the fourth Norisu Ninja. After learning of the duties of the New Norisu Nine, Piper teams up with Cyrus to shadow the Red Ninja. However, Piper believes that Randy, the current Red Ninja, should be aware of their presence, which often puts her at odds with her partner. Eventually, when Randy did discover their identities, this put a strain on her friendship with him until Randy was able to accept their presence and reconcile their friendship. Physical description Piper is a tall 14 year old girl with a peach complexion, long red-brown hair with dark ends and dark teal eyes. In her civilian appearance, she wears a white shirt, purple jacket, dark blue jeans and black boots. She also has a purple ribbon headband and a light purple feather earring on her left ear. In her ninja garb, her hair is tied up in a high ponytail with her purple ribbon and she wears a black and purple ninja suit. The suit consists of a short-sleeved top with a purple scarf and black mask cover her nose, chin and mouth; a purple sash around her waist; black gauntlets; black pants and boots and a black cloak around her waist. Personality Piper is very fun loving, adventurous and friendly. She had many friends at her old school before transferring to Norrisville High School. After becoming a ninja, Piper developed a strong sense of justice and responsibility. However, she was forced to isolate herself from her friends in order to preserve her secret identity, resulting in a short period of sadness. When she discovered a fellow ninja, Cyrus Webb, was one of her classmates, Piper became extremely relieved and determined to strike up a friendship with Cyrus, who was initially resistant to her advances and purely interested in a ninja partnership. Now, the two are a close and strong duo who use their powers to fight and protect Norrisville. Since partnering with Cyrus and training with him, Piper has developed a more serious demeanor whilst fighting as a ninja. However, the pair still have some communication issues largely due to Cyrus' blunt and sometimes harsh words. Regardless, the pair still work well as a team. During their down time, Piper has tried on occasion to get Cyrus to open up and enjoy life outside of being a ninja. Abilities Powers *'Ninja powers:' Through her Ninja Suit, Piper has access to various ninja powers. **'Elemental powers:' One of these powers granted by the Ninja Suit is mastery over the elements including, but not limited to air, earth, water, fire and electricity. **'Healing:' Piper's healing ability allows her to restore wounds and revive or reanimate the lifeless. **'Disguise:' By concentrating her ninja energy, Piper is able to alter her appearance. However, if she loses focus, her disguise will fade. **'Ninja Rage:' When in Ninja Rage, Piper's Ninja Suit colors are reversed, her hair and skin turns black and her eyes turn purple. In this form, Piper has access to the Ryūjin's mighty powers over the ocean and water. Her signature move is the Ryūjin Ocean Wave. Skills *'Hand-to-hand combat:' Piper is an excellent fighter, easily capable of defending herself in hand-to-hand combat. *'Weapon mastery:' She has mastered the use to several weapons that she has gained access to via the Ninja Suit. **'Dual wielding:' She is also proficient in dual wielding her weapons. *'Enhanced athleticism:' Piper is highly acrobatic and athletic, able to perform amazing feats of speed, balance and dexterity. *'Stealth and infiltration:' Through her ninja training, she is well trained in stealth and infiltration, able to conceal her movements from enemies and sneak into fortified locations without alerting anyone. *'Escape artistry:' Through the Codex's Art of Escape, Piper can create a dummy lookalike in order to distract foes so she can escape. In addition, she is well trained in escaping elaborate traps. Weaknesses *'Physique:' Despite her training, Piper still has the physique of a 14 year old girl and could still be overpowered by a stronger opponent, especially if she is separated from her Ninja Mask. Equipment *'Ninja Mask:' Piper's Ninja Mask is what allows her to change into her ninja persona. When she wraps the mask around her face, the suit magically manifests wraps around her body. *'Ninja Suit:' Piper's Ninja Suit is made from the scales of the Ryūjin, the protective dragon spirit of the ocean. The scales of her suit are mostly indestructible and protect her from most physical harm. **'Ninja scarf:' Piper has a long purple scarf that she wears around her neck as part of her Ninja Suit. The scarf can be used as a lasso to bind enemies as well as grab onto objects for swinging. It can also be used as a whip-like weapon. *'NinjaCodex:' Similar to the NinjaNomicon, Piper's NinjaCodex contains the knowledge and secrets of all preceding ninjas before her. She can enter the world of the Codex, which teaches her new techniques as well as offers her advice. The Codex also warns her of nearby danger or lets her know it needs to speak with her by glowing. *'Ninja weapons:' Through her Ninja Suit, Piper has access to a whole arsenal of ninja weapons. **'Ninjatos:' One of Piper's main weapons are her ninjato, either using one or two at the same time. **'Collapsible bo staff:' A collapsible bo staff that she can utilize as a baton-like weapon or extend into a full staff. **'Dual tonfa:' A pair of tonfa that she can use as blunt weapons as well as to block oncoming attacks. **'Shurikens and kunai:' Throwing stars and knives that Piper uses as ranged weapons. **'Dual sai:' A pair of sai. **'Makibishi:' A set of caltrops that can be used to slow oncoming enemies. **'Dual ono:' A pair of one-handed axes. **'Dual suntetsu:' Small, concealed metal rods with a ring to be inserted over the middle finger that can be used to stab, poke and slash an enemy. **'Chain sickle:' A sickle attached to a long chain and weight that can be used to bind and slash enemies. **'Bow:' A longbow with arrows. **'Dual tessen:' A pair of sharpened war fans. **'Dual kama:' A pair of sickles. **'Dual nunchaku:' A pair of nunchaku. **'Bolas:' A bolas that can be used to trip escaping enemies. **'Grappling hook:' A grappling hook that Piper can use to hook onto and climb up to higher areas. **'Assorted bombs:' Various bombs that can be used for distraction, escape and attacks such as smoke bombs, freeze balls, fire balls and tripping balls. **'Spikes:' Spikes that can extend from the soles of her feet and her knuckles to aid in wallcrawling and wallrunning. Background Piper originally moved to Norrisville from another town after her parents got transferred to new jobs. At her old school, she had many friends but was forced to isolate herself from them when she received the mantle of the fourth Norisu Ninja, as the Codex required her to do so in order to preserve her secret. Eventually, her friends became annoyed with her constant absence and tardiness and simply told her not to bother hanging out with them anymore. When she arrived at Norrisville, she discovered another ninja, by the identity of Cyrus Webb, whom she later discovered was her classmate at her new high school, Norrisville High School. Additionally, she befriended Randy before discovering he was the Red Ninja, and eventually Howard as well. Cyrus quickly took her under his wing, knowing that she was to be his partner in the Norisu Nine's war against the Sorcerer. He wasted no time in evaluating her skills and abilities and training her so she could match him in skill. Due to their conflicting personalities and views on whether Randy should be filled in on the presence of other ninjas, they can suffer from communication issues, but are nonetheless able to put their differences aside to work together. However, Cyrus repeatedly brushed off her attempts for friendship, as he did not view her as a friend. Upon realizing that Piper was visibly upset and hurt by his words, he amended his previous statement to state that while they were not friends, but partners. Piper, realizing Cyrus has his own way, considered this the closest equivalent of him admitting their friendship. Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Good Category:Humans Category:A to Z Category:RC9GN Characters